ATeam
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: When two different worlds collide and camp half blood is reallocated to Hogwarts how will they react
1. Chapter 1

" Albus its time they new, its time we unite and become a team and you know it!"

"But Zeus is it wise harry has just defeated Voldemort and thinks i am still dead!"

"Albus i ordered Hades to bring you back because you are needed too tell them the truth and guide them into a team. I understand that Harry has only just begun a normal life again but its works exactly the same as Percy he only just defeated Gaia!"

"I understand Zeus all i need for you in to get harry, Hemione, Ron , Percy ,Annabeth and Grover into one room and i will do he rest. I aspect you know where and and when i mean?"

" 4 years from today ,Hogwarts castle your office Albus ?"

"excellent!"

Percy's POV

21 and Sitting in the strawberry field her lips against mine hungry wanting more, warmth spread through my body i felt hardness from below. Annabeth's hands where tangled in my hair ,my arms locked around my waist. I wanted too savour the . but knowing my luck i heard some one cough from near by i looked up to see a rather embarrassed satyr- grover- standing next too me.

"really grover what is it?" i said plainly. Rather annoyed actually.

"sorry perce Chiron said i had too come find you too apparently and hang out with you. don't ask me why he just said don't leave your sides?" grover said sound in so confused it came out like a question

"Thats odd normally ch-" annabeth didn't finnish her sentence because all of a sudden zeus was standing next too us

"DemiGods each put a had on my arm" Zeus said bluntly. We each did and then there was a blinding light and we where in a dully lit room that was rather extravagant. Big Oak double doors at one end of the room. all the walls where lined with cabinets and book selves at one end of the room was a matching oak desk with many pieces of stationary placed on it. behind the desk was a massive red velvet chair with a tall looking man with dark hair and circular glasses and stubble .he looked around my age. thats when he looked up. When he saw us he stood and grabbed a stick and pointed it at us and said carmley

" Who are you and what are you doing in my office?"

"My name is Percy jackson, this is my wife Annabeth and this is my best friend grover underwood. We where brought here by…. Zeus who are you?" i replyed

"i am Harry Potter, also known as professor Potter i am head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wiz-" he didn't finnish his sentence instead out of now where appeared 5 people of which i new one, Zeus. Next too him stood a tall man in robes, with a long white beard and long white hair and a tall pointed hat. there was also three other young adults around the same age as me one female had long curly brown hair another had long straight Ginger hair and had the same sort of resemblance as who i might of guessed was her brother how was tall with short ginger hair.

" Professor Dumbledore!" harry shouted " your dead, i watched you die how- how are you alive?"

"All i good time my child not all off you sit and i will explain what you need too know!


	2. Chapter 2

HARRYS POV

Being a wizard you get used too unusual things happening around you. In my case i know it better than any one. But there is a limit. Ask any of my friends, students or colleges, and they'll tell you its hard to to surprise me. Now 33 i am the youngest head master of Hogwarts in the History of Hogwarts, and that is a long history! This morning i woke up in the usual place. my quarters in the castle With my fiance Ginny. she sensed me wake up and turned around too face eyes were sleepy but filled with joy too be with me. she dug her head into my chest and listened too my hart beat. i looked down at here and had a mental argument on weather or not too get up. in the end i released that i had too or i'd miss breakfast and then be grumpy with my first class of the year.

i rolled out of bed and into the shower. I let the hot warted fall down onto my body until i was fully awake. as soon as i was done i magically dried my self and dressed in a pair of smart ,black chinos a white shirt, black skinny tie and my wizard robe. i stood in front of the sink and put on my glasses and cleaned my teeth then i was off down the hall way and into the dinning room where i was greeted with the excited babble of students.

i made my way too the head off the teachers table and sat down twiddling my Wand in my fingers. my plate suddenly filled with pancakes and fruit and i tucked in.

"good morning too you too harry. You know just 'cuz your all high and mighty head now don't mean you can get away with treated your soon too be brother i law and not too mention best mate like some house elf!" Ron said from next too me

"Ronald elves are not to be said as though wizards are superior as my husband, you should support my campaign. SPEW!" Hermione went on

" guys im sorry but we have the same convocation every morning, im gonna make this quick Ron do as your wife says you know what heroines like she never gives up, so for Christ's sake stop with the elf comparisons and hermione give Ron a brake! its the first day of the school term and Now i have a job too do!" i said for the 5th time this week and its only monday.i stood up and moved toward the front of the teachers table and raised my wand to my neck and said

"Sonorus" my voice was now magically loader as though i had a mega phone

"WELCOME STUDENTS TO YOUR FIRST DAY A HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY! YUO HAVE EACH BEEN ISSUED A TIME TABLE THIS WILL BE YOUR GUIDE TOO LESSONS I EXPECT YOU WILL FOLLOW IT AND NOT BE LATE! FOR MANY OF YOU MAGIC IS NEW INFORMATION AND OTHERS IT IS OLD NEWS. THOSE OF YOU HOW KNOW A LITTLE ABOUT MAGIC OR MAYBE EVEN ALOT ARE TOO HELP THOSE WHO HAVE NOT YET BEEN EXPOSED TOO IT. THOSE WHO ARE NOT YET SURE ABOUT MAGIC AND IT IS NEW TOO YOU I WAS ONCE IN THE SAME BOAT NOW BE GONE! GO TOO YOUR LESSONS AND HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY!" i said and with that i cast a quietus spell and exited the hall and too my classroom for my first class.

I entered my class room too find all my new first year students standing around in a circle. I walked over too find them all standing around my God son Teddy whom i had raised from a baby. Teddy was my Godfather Remus Lupins child. Remus an Tonks teddies parents had died fighting agains Voldemort in the great battle all those years ago. Being his God father i took him in at a young age and looked after him as my own. Teddy had inherited his mothers Auror. this meant that teddy could change his appearance.

Teddy was sitting on a table changing his hair colour and the entire class was watching with eager eyes.

I moved too the front of the classroom and wrote my name on the black bored and turned around too find the students still hadn't noticed me. I clapped my hands and the whole class turned around, saw me then hurried too there seats. Teddy went red then said

"sorry Hazza" the whole lass looked at him i shock and so i decided to explain

"Teddy at school you address me by Professor Potter or just Professor or sir, at home you may call me what you like but here u may not." i told him "Now class i see you have already met my God son teddy i am Professor Harry Potter"

a mummer went through the class room i heard key words such as ' scar, Voldemort and glasses' i just moved on and continued the class.

2 hours later

I sat at my desk in my new office looking at photos of my past there was one of me hermione and Ron on our first day at Hogwarts, i couldn't help but think how much we had changed since we where 12. Ron and hermione where married and i was engaged too Ron's sister! There was another one of me and the Weasly family at the burrow and another of Remus and Tonks with baby teddy and another of my parents gazing lovingly down at me on there lap. Also one of Dumbledore and i another of Sirius and one of the order. As i looked at them i felt deep sadness. i counted the amour of dead peoples pictures in front of me : Remus,Tonks ,Sirius,fred,moody,mum,dad and Dumbledore. it's heart breaking to know that i will never see them again. i was so wraped in thought i didnt notice any body come in until a heard heavy breathing thats when i looked up too find three people that looked around my age standing by the man had dark hair rather like mine but longer and sea green eyes, he was wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that said ' Camp half blood' the other man had dark skin ,long curly hair , a goatee and was wearing the same as the other man. except he had crutches. the women had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and the same T-shirt as the other too but she had white jeans on. I stood up calmly picked up my wand pointed it at them. they all looked at me as though i was crazy

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" i asked politely. The man with green eyes stepped forward strangely pointing a pen at me and said

"My name is Percy jackson, this is my wife Annabeth and this is my best friend Grover Underwood. We where brought here by…. Zeus who are you?"

"i am Harry Potter, also known as professor Potter i am head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wiz-" i started but didn't finnish my sentence because another 5 people appeared in front of me. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Albus Dumbledore. i didn't care who the other man was because i could see Dumbledore. who was dead

" Professor Dumbledore!" i shouted " your dead, i watched you die how- how are you alive?" i stumbled

"All i good time my child not all off you sit and i will explain what you need too know! Dumbledore said before said before magically making seven chairs appear in a semi circle in the middle of my office i moved from behind my desk took Ginnys hand and led her too a chair and sat down beside her Ron did the same with Hermione. we where all stunned. i noticed the Percy ,Annabeth and Grover sit down too

"Percy Jackson , Harry Potter you 2 have both been very important in saving the world you have both done tremendous things to save each of your worlds, Harry the wizarding world and Percy the greek and roman! Each of you have had help from friends and have witnessed many tragic deaths. Each off you have struggled and no you must help each other, you must both learn about each others worlds and share each others skills in order too survive." Dumbledore said in unison with the other man

"Wizards i am Zeus, Lord of the sky, King of olympus." the other man said

"Demigods i am Albus Dumbledore leader of wizards." Dumbledore said we have selected the 7 of the most effective teenagers and made an A-Team you will each teach the other world about your world and learn skills you will need from survival. Professor Potter all of camp half blood will move to hogwarts for 1 year they will besotted into houses and be given a wand while the Wizards will learn the skills of demigods they will arrive at Dinner tonight and you will be expected too tell all students. the Head of Camp Half blood will also be arriving, his name is Chiron and he will be treated with respect."

" All of you Will work together too ensure that nothing goes wrong Percy you will make sure that the Demi Gods behave! Now Reading your minds young Wizards i can tell you want too know how Dumbledore is not dead well its rather simple actually, i just threatened Hades and he gave Dumbeldore here his sole back" now i have too head back too Olympus, Percy, Annabeth i have a feeling you parents will be here shortly. good bye and good luck." zeus said and then he vanished.i could't wrap my head around it! that was a greek myth standing in my office less that a second ago and my dead Professor was still here!

" I must go, you must tell nobody i was here until i arrive in front of them now you each have some explaining too do!


End file.
